The technical field is related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In semiconductor devices with substantially small sizes, short-channel effects may negatively affect performance of the semiconductor devices. The semiconductor devices may be implemented with fin structures for mitigating short-channel effects. Nevertheless, channels regions in the fin structures may have unsatisfactory mobility, and improvement in the semiconductor devices may be desirable.